


the man who gave him hope

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Dreams, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Sad, Tragedy, Trust, carl/siddiq, the author cried while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Siddiq had had various dreams.





	the man who gave him hope

**Author's Note:**

> Translated of my own works written in 10 minutes. Because 9th episode gave me too many feels and took too many tears. This fandom will be the death of me.  
> Plus I love Siddiq.  
> I'm not a native speaker and this is not beta read, so if you see any grammar mistakes, let me know in a comment!

Siddiq had had various dreams. Sometimes he dreamt about his mum, her dark eyes, a soft accent and a warm hug. Her smile caused him feel warmth in his chest and made him believe in a better tomorrow, and when he woke up, he wiped away the wet paths from his cheeks and with new energy, a new resolve he greeted the sun that laughed to him.

Sometimes he dreamt about his childhood, the days when he was a little tot and his father's weary hands would still pet his hair; the days when he would come back from school happily and his grandmother would praise his grades; the days when his grandfather would teach him the old nautical shanties.

Sometimes he also dreamt about a boy with a sheriff's hat who had saved him and without hesitation welcomed Siddiq to his family. Who had showed Siddiq his good heart and who sacrificed his life to fulfill his mum's will, and will of Siddiq's mum. He dreamt about a man with long auburn hair who spoke with a quiet voice and smiled to him, bringing him feathery pillows and chocolate bars. These dreams were full of longing and grief that they weren't meant to be friends for longer, that they couldn't get to know each other better. Siddiq felt like they wouldn't notice each other before the apocalypse, but the conflinct between life and death brought them together and gave them a chance for a friendship that many would only dream of. Because though short, it was good, though unclear - it was deep.

Carl gave him strenght and wisdom and his trust which was still bringing benefits altough he was taken away from Siddiq many years ago. Thanks to him - for him - Siddiq treated everybody who needed his help and taught Judith everything that was important. He taught her about medicine and nature, about past legends and old shanties.

He taught her about her brother who had saved him and given him a second chance. About the man who was his family.

 


End file.
